Communication devices can be used to provide services based on communication sessions established over a network. These communication sessions can be utilized for transmitting and receiving various data, including voice and video data. Communication devices are often capable of executing two or more applications at the same time.
The communication devices are often capable of operating according to various communication protocols. The protocols can establish procedures to be executed by the end user device, as well as by the network element(s), based on particular operating conditions.